


tristful

by Lexigent



Series: Word of the Day Drabbles [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>tristful \TRIST-fuhl\, adjective:<br/>Full of sadness; sorrowful.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	tristful

**Author's Note:**

> The last line is a prompt from the kink meme. It seemed to fit.

John knows it’s not PTSD. He’s a doctor, he has studied this, seen it in others. He can handle day-to-day life, he can deal with noise. It’s not that.  
There are several reasons why he kept his gun, but there is one he rarely admits to himself.  
He shifts and twists as he tries to get some sleep. They haven’t had a case in two weeks and the nightmares are getting worse. As if he’d needed proof.  
Sherlock looks at him tristfully the next morning.  
“It’s hard to watch someone you love go through that kind of pain every day.”


End file.
